Marina Ismail
is the princess and monarch of the country Azadistan. After her exile from Azadistan, due to A-Laws, she went into hiding with Katharon as a caretaker for the orphan children within their organization. Her relationship with Setsuna F. Seiei is of great importance during the development of the series. Personality & Character Marina Ismail is the First Princess of Azadistan, which is struggling economically due to the UN's embargo on oil exports. She is politically inexperienced and comes from an ordinary household, but accepted the position of Princess of Azadistan when Parliament chose her based on her lineage. Marina is passionate for the peace and prosperity of Azadistan. Though she fears for her own life, she risks her political position for the sake of her country and it reflects her personality of being idealistic and naive to her causes. She has a kind and amiable personality, showing genuine concern for her cared ones. Marina is also a strong believer in common human understanding. As she sees herself unable to turn to violence to solve problems, Marina wishes for people to talk things over and reduce the bloodshed, so that happiness can be spread to all people of the world. After learning that Setsuna was one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters, she slowly develops a concern for his well-being. History Season 1 First Princess In the political complexities and turmoil of the middle east, monarchy was chosen as the government body to rule over the establishment of the recent fragile nation Azadistan. While Marina's complete past was never revealed, she chose to be the new leader of the nation without a king nor queen. Saving Azadistan Due to her nation's economic and political instability, she attempts to travel the world to ask various nations for aid to relieve her country's suffering. This causes some unrest among the conservative population of Azadistan, as many citizens are xenophobic and hesitant towards changes. Meeting Setsuna While in Scotland for negotiations, Marina noticed a young boy in a cycle, pursuing a terrorist. She saved him from arrest, believing he was a citizen of her nation. Marina and Setsuna found a quiet area of a park to chat. Marina asked Setsuna if her action was out of line, but he answered no. Marina asked if Setsuna was from her own nation, but he angrily replied that he was from the fallen Republic of Krugis. Realizing Setsuna's nationality made conversation awkward (since Azadistan subjugated Krugis), Marina replied, "Krugis...Is that so? I don't know what to say...I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Marina Ismail" Setsuna gave away an alias, "Kamal Majirif" Marina wondered if he was in Scotland as a tourist, but Setsuna didn't want to answer further more and decided to walk off. Marina didn't want the conversation to end, "W-Wait! I want to talk to you some more, please..." Setsuna decided to stay. Marina talked to Setsuna about Azadistan's foreign policy. Setsuna wondered what it was, so Marina explained, Setsuna guessed, "Celestial Being..." Marina continued, "They're fanatical. Stopping war with force is just... It's true fighting is despicable, but the typical way they intervene, I don't think they'll ever make it a reality. There are countries that have had their economies completely devastated. I wonder if they think they're some sort of Gods" Setsuna commented, "Then there are battles, people will die." Marina responded, "With their typical intervention, even more people will die! They're using force to reach their goals without even attempting to solve things peacefully. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Setsuna answered, "People die while you talk it out" Marina wanted to give a rebuttal, but Setsuna continued, "The ones who destroyed the Krugis Republic was Azadistan!" Marina responded with guilt, "That's true, but in the end, both countries tried to find a peaceful-''" Setsuna interjected in anger, "''During that time, people died!" Marina sensed his reaction was personal and inquired, "Kamal, it couldn't be...the fighting stopped six years ago. You must have been so young then...Did you fight?" Setsuna answered, "I'm still fighting, even now. I still fight" His words frightened Marina, but she still asked, "Are you with the conservatives!? Did you come to kill me?" Setsuna answered, "Even if I killed you, it wouldn't change a thing. The world would not change." Marina could only respond with his name, "Kamal...". Setsuna replied, "Wrong. My codename is Setsuna F. Seiei. One of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters. If the fighting continues, expect us to come to Azadistan." Setsuna left and his warning frightened Marina to the ground. Rachmadi kidnapped When Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, the religious man who kept the conservatives in check, was kidnapped, Azadistan erupted into civil war. Celestial Being was able to save Rasa and Exia returned him to the palace, unarmed. Together, they pledge to restore order to Azadistan. Letter from Setsuna In the aftermath of Operation Fallen Angels, Marina receives an e-mail from Setsuna, asking her about some of the lesser aspects of humanity: After she finished reading it, she cries disconsolately for Setsuna's sad and tragic destiny. Four Years Later After the fade of Celestial Being and the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation, Marina was seen at her room watching the 1 year anniversary ceremony on TV. Shirin just resigned her position as adviser to Marina and she was left to fend for herself. Season 2 Not many things are revealed about Marina and Azadistan in the four years hiatus between the two seasons. Is is hinted that she kept fighting for Azadistan but she could not accomplish much because Azadistan had been once more secluded from the rest of the world. Arrested and Interrogated Four years has passed and Marina actively goes on diplomatic missions for international aid for Azadistan. While she was staying in her hotel room and watched news about the return of Gundam Exia, she wondered if Setsuna is still alive. Suddenly her bodyguards were taken out and Federation forces came to arrest her. Marina was taken to a Federation anti-government detention facility for questioning (same place where Gundam Meister Allelujah Haptism was held). Upon interrogation, a government agent informed her that she's a person of high interest due to her interaction with a Gundam Meister 5 years ago (when Setsuna returned Rasa Massoud Rachmadi). Even though she was admited that she told the government everything she knows before, the agent ''grilled her for possible leads as they have nothing else on Celestial Being. After interrogation, she was sent back to her cell and kept there for the remaining day. Unexpected Rescue While in her cell, the detention facility was having a lot of commotion. Marina didn't know it, but Celestial Being infiltrated the facility to rescue Allelujah Haptism while Katharon also intervened to rescue their comrades. A person's voice over the door told her to stand back and the door lock blew open. Marina was surprised to see it was Setsuna who have come to rescue her. Setsuna took her inside GN-0000 00 Gundam and gave her shelter inside Ptolemy 2. While Setsuna apologized for dragging her into their affairs, Marina wanted to know why Setsuna continues to fight when he could've chose a different life. Setsuna replied that ending conflict was his wish, fighting was the only way. Marina couldn't help but started crying for Setsuna's way of life. Setsuna tell the Ptolemy to take Marina back to Azadistan. Mileina Vashti asks them if they were lovers, they emotionlessly respond no. Marina asks Setsuna to come back with her to Azadistan where they can build an era of peace. Setsuna refuses her offer, saying all what he can do is fight for the world. Unfortunately, the new A-Laws Trilobite attack the Ptolmey 2. Setsuna advises that Marina go to the center of the ship where it is safer. After a luckily save from Katharon, Marina learns that Shirin has joined Katharon. Katharon & Azadistan Incident The Meisters and Sumeragi decide to leave Marina and Saji Crossroad to Katharon's care. Marina played with a few orphaned children who lost their families to the A-Laws. Marina asks Setsuna to take her back to Azadistan. But when they get there, they find the country destroyed by Ali Al-Saachez. Despite her pleas, Setsuna takes her back to Katharon, where their base was ravaged by the A-Laws. Marina helps evacuate the children. When they get to another base, Marina learns that Azadistan is no more as the Federation set up an administration and dissolved much of the Middle East nations. She collapses to the ground, devastated. Shirin tells Marina that the only way to rebuild Azadistan is to destroy the Federation; Marina protests that it won't solve anything. A Song is Heard Compiling the requests of the orphans, Marina made a song to play, with the children singing as the chorus. After Shirin and Klaus left to negotiate with Federation dissidents, Marina decides to play her song http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/gundam00/tomorrow.htm so everyone can hear. Her song is soon heard by everyone in the base and by Setsuna, due to the effects of the Twin Drive's Trans Am. This makes him hesitate from killing Ali Al-Saachez. Soon enough, Setsuna/00 Raiser arrives at the Suille base, collapsing in Marina's arms after trying to stay conscious from his bullet wound. Katharon medics were able to remove it but they lacked regenerative equipment. Marina remained by Setsuna's side as he recovered; the children gave them privacy, thinking that they will be "lovey dovey". However, they instead talked before Setsuna headed for the African elevator to find Ptolemy, where the dissidents had taken control. Unfortunately, the coup d'etat was covered up by the A-Laws and Katharon cells were being ruthlessly hunted down. Marina, the children, Shirin and Klaus hid at a log cabin in Europe. Somehow, the latter heard Marina's song over the radio, as many people were pleading for peace. Unfortunately, their little bit of peace was interrupted when the Security Bureau located them. One of the children, Joseph, panicked and pulled up a gun but Marina stopped and shielded him as Klaus guns down the operatives. While he held off their attackers, the rest escaped the cabin in underground tunnels made in 20th century World Wars. Shirin held up a gun for Marina to take but she refused, as she would never be able to look the children in the eye if she did. Once they reached the end of the tunnel, Shirin directed Marina to another cabin, where she and the children will be safe, due to her refusal to fight. Into space Marina and the children were later picked up by Shirin and Klaus to head into space to meet up with the remnants of the coup d'etat faction. The former were with Shirin, watching the ensuring battle from afar. Aftermath Because of the Innovators' defeat, the Federation reformed, the A-LAWS disbanded and Azadistan was rebuilt. Marina was reinstated as the sovereign princess and made sure that other nations will receive similar aid. She is also shown writing an unsent letter to Setsuna in which she expresses: Relationships Celestial Being Celestial Being Setsuna F. Seiei Setsuna and Marina first met in Scotland during Marina's tour to gain aid for Azadistan. Setsuna's cold personality and his troubled past make their relationship very strenuous at first. Marina seems unable to understand why Setsuna cannot live with happiness and without fighting until he further reveals his insights for joining Celestial Being. At the end of season 1 her hearth is broken after reading Setsuna's letter. It is in season 2 that they grow somewhat closer, in large part due to the circumstances (and Middle East's situation) at their reunion. At some time later on, Marina asks Setsuna to join her to rebuild Azadistan, but he declines the offering claming that he can do no more than fighting, at which Marina replies that it is too sad and painful. Later on they had an intimacy moment after Setsuna was recovering from the injuries caused by the battle with Ali Al Saachez. During their conversation they got so close and intimate that even the orphan children went out of the room because they were acting in a ''lovey-dovey manner. Thanks to this event Marina comes to the realization that Setsuna's way of life is too painful and therefore asks him to find the way where people understands each other. Though the two had previously claimed they are not in any way emotionally involved, the two of them do frequently debate about war, peace and life's aspects. This later makes Feldt Grace feel embarrassed when she gave Setsuna a flower, but once again he stated that he did not have "that kind" of relationship with Marina. At the end, in Marina's letter to Setsuna, she greatly regrets that the two of them cannot walk the same path and she whole-heartedly wishes for Setsuna to be happy. Azadistan Shirin Bakhtiar She's the political adviser, confident and coordinator to Princess Marina. She has the determination and strength that Marina lacks due to her calm personality. Shirin does not doubt to scold Marina when she hesitates. After the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation, she leaves the Palace and becomes a member of the rebel group Katharon to keep fighting for Azadistan. Marina is shocked when she discovers this but she slowly acknowledges that Azadistan's situation can not be solved by her way. Besides their political relationship, Shirin and Marina seem to be very close friends. Massoud Rachmadi It is hinted that Marina had some previous relationship with Massoud Rachmadi (before she became Azadistan's first monarch). They have a mutual respect and admiration relationship. Massoud Rachmadi took upon himself the mission to be the leader of the opposition with the purpose to maintain balance and to guide the opposition's efforts in a good way. Massoud Rachmadi acted as a deterrence of war for Azadistan. United Nations Alejandro Corner Alejandro Corner was the United Nations envoy to Azadistan. He went there with a team of technicians to build a solar energy reception facility; but his real objective was to provoke Celestial Being's intervention in Azadistan. Marina's counselor, Shirin, did not trust his intentions from the beginning (showing once more her great wit and insight). Picture Gallery Gundam 00 Marina Ismail.png|Marina Ismail (Season 1) A.D. 2307 Gundam 00 Second Season Marina Ismail.jpg|Marina Ismail (Season 2) A.D. 2312 Gundam 00 Movie Marina Ismail.png|Marina Ismail (Movie) A.D. 2314 2ezs22p.jpg|Marina Ismail and Shirin Bakhtiar (Movie) A.D. 2314 Notes *It was hinted in the series how Setsuna remembers his deceased mother through Marina. In the first novelization of Season 1, after their first meeting, Setsuna thought to himself that Marina's voice sounds just like his mother's. After his operation against La Eden, he noted how he find some kind of sanctuary remembering her voice, which he likens to a beautiful rhyme. References External Links *Marina Ismail on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters